Talk:Dryad Bow
OMG, i so want one, anyone know where these can be found? Gummi Bear Assassin 05:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :supposedly Bogroot Growths, as per the person that took the screenie. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 05:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Umm, am i the only one that think this is probably the dumbest bow ever?--King Salmar 05:29, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Eyecandy for the swarms of horny males on the internets, what else could you expect? Can't not have that right? Jennalee 13:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Never liked those "leafy" bows and whatnot, but I really like that little twirling white "aura" running down the bow... if that's animated, this just got some bonus style points in my book. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::We need a better image, this one has a ranger visible behind the warrior and two red bars... Oh, and local chat. 82.139.7.240 11:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, yeah I'm loving how they're talking about "sell it early! before everyone gets there hands on one!" Haha, really good one there them and their caniving plans. To bad they did not include the bow string :( -Anon 15:42 8 March 2008 (UTC) :No bows show the bowstrings. --69.133.105.149 03:39, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I personally don't think that the thing wrapped around the bow looks like Ivy, I would say that Jioruji was closer in calling it an "Aura". [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 14:13, 9 March 2008 (UTC) This is the worst weapon skin I've ever seen in my life, no nekid ppl on mai bow plx0rz. Zulu Inuoe 20:51, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :That's the worst line of English that I've ever seen in my life.-- 21:52, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::no u Zulu Inuoe 01:18, 10 March 2008 (UTC) I wonder why is there the mention of "(Dungeon, enter from Sacnoth Valley)" about rragar's menagerie dungeon. There is no other way then entering from Sacnoth and the mention of dungeon is also redudant, I guess. Remove ? Merty 12:39, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :So, is the "dew" animated? RoseOfKali 19:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) No, It isn't—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yang ( ) }. :Shame. I want this bow on mah ranger =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 12:58, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::Are we absolutely positive that this bow only drops in EotN areas? Or is that still in the air? 156.12.150.99 16:08, 26 March 2008 (UTC) The little fairy, nymph things are fat... Liposuction f.t.w. sorry ANet, but this promotes fatness (imo.) I was excited to see this ingame, now I'm not. Although, I do love the frogscepter :D ~Pas2010 <3 :They are no larger than an average woman- thier backs are arched, making thier belly stick out like any other person doing the same. Besides, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a little pudge. In fact, it is healthier to have pudge than to be as thin as the current "ideal" is. [[User:X Deity X|'X Deity X']] 00:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) What kind of bow is it? I'd guess longbow due to its size and the way anet makes so many good bows longbows, but it'd be nice to know for people thinking of farming it. --JenniferBelle 21:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a recurve bow, which is listed in the article right under the picture. 21:03, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks! Guess I'm blind!--JenniferBelle 21:07, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Antidote Signet should clear that right up. 21:07, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::LAWLS. [[User:Maeve|'Maeve']] 20:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Has anyone seen this in trade? The last time I was on (about two weekends ago) I never saw anything mentioning the Bow... I saw alot of crap about Draconic Scythe (Unique) but nothing involving the bow. Is it that unwanted? ComradeSanders :No, it is that rare. Draconic Scythe green is incrediablly easy to come by. This on the other hand usually gets sold on guru auctions, rather then in Spamadon. ::Shoot, and I want one of these pretties... [[User:Maeve|'Maeve']] 20:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Needs moar boobs--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 01:37, 12 June 2008 (UTC)